À la rescousse!
by AirichiPanda
Summary: Naruto, jeune lycéen, rencontre Hinata lors de son changement de lycée. Elle devient vite différente des autres à ses yeux. Mais que pourrait-il leur arriver si une aventure s'impose?


**Précision:** Je ne regarde pas beaucoup Naruto mais j'aime bien ce couple, alors j'ai écris tout ce que mon cinglé de cerveau m'a transcris. Oui. Je ne suis pas capable de le contrôler mon propre cerveau...

Dans ce One Shot, j'ai voulut mettre Naruto dans la peau d'un lycéen. Il a récemment changé de lycée et a rencontré plusieurs personnes, parmi elles: Hinata qui est devenue assez spéciale pour lui. Une toute petite aventure leur arrivera et changera le cours de leur destin.

S'il y a une incohérence avec les personnages, sachez que ce n'est absolument pas de ma faute, je ne connais pas énormément de choses sur leurs caractères. Tout ce que je voulais: écrire sur NaruHina, autre chose, je ne m'en souciais pas vraiment. Je suis désolée pour les fans qui n'aiment pas ça. Détestez-moi, je le mérite ;A;

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, le monde où se déroule l'histoire est tiré de mon imagination.

* * *

**À la rescousse !**

* * *

─ T'ai-je déjà dis que c'était un secret? Demanda une jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

─ Euh... Non... Lui répondit son ami.

─ Tu le sais maintenant! S'écria-t-elle. Laisse-moi tranquille...

Le blond exécuta l'ordre qu'il lui fut donné après un grand soupir qui justifia son ennui. Dès qu'il sortit de la salle des professeurs, il se retourna vers l'horloge accrochée au plafond qui l'opposait: 5h 44mns... Il ne pouvait plus rien faire, le temps l'a dépassé depuis un bon moment et ce n'est plus la peine de les chercher... Alors, que ferait-il?

Il prit un chemin plus long que d'habitude, se laissant un certain temps pour se rappeler de tout ce qu'il a fait depuis qu'il a déménager ici: Il s'est fait beaucoup d'amis dans son nouveau lycée, il est même arrivé à être leur leader, il a fait de grandes performances dans son club de Basket, il a apprit quelques nouvelles langues, et enfin, il est tombé pour la première fois amoureux...

Finalement, il est assez heureux de ces changements positifs... Sauf pour le dernier... Oui, ça ne lui apporte aucun bonheur, au contraire, c'est la seule source de ses problèmes! Pourquoi? Il ne veut plus s'en rappeler, ce n'est que du passé maintenant, il fera tout pour ne plus y penser et il redeviendra comme avant, un enfant! C'est tout à fait ça, un enfant qui ne se souci que de choses ridicules et sans grande importance...

Devant un distributeur de boissons, il fit une courte pause pour se rafraîchir la gorge devenue sec à cause de son long silence ─Il n'y était pas habitué, lui qui ne se taisait presque jamais...─. Il sortit de sa poche deux pièces de 2 yens, et les fit entrer à tour de rôle, puis, appuya sur deux boutons différents sans trop se soucier de ce qu'il avait choisit. Au moment où il allait prendre ses deux boissons, il entendit une voix douce et fine le prévenir avec un «Ne fait pas ça...».

Il se retourna vers la personne, pour avoir des explications, ou... Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il la poussé à vouloir la voir?

─ Aah... Je ne... Je ne voulait pas...

C'était une jeune fille au long cheveux noirs dérivant au bleu-nuit. Ses yeux avait une couleur très étrange: Un gris aussi clair que ça donnait même l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas de pupilles. Elle était très gênée... Pourquoi? C'est tout simplement à cause d'un Naruto qui l'analysait avec un regard tranchant!

Il se leva d'un coup, prit les deux boissons avant de reprendre son parcours. Elle se sentit alors ignorée, mais ce n'était pas sa faute, il ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer! Elle commença à paniquer... Elle croyait de toute sa conscience qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal sans même s'en rendre compte... Elle soupira d'une grande inspiration, et le regarda partir, les mains derrière la tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à deviner quel expression avait envahit son visage, car, depuis sa tendre enfance, son entourage lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle avait le don de dévoiler les vraies expressions des autres. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à utiliser ce don sur lui?

Elle reprit alors son chemin avec de petits et légers pas, rien ne pressait, elle pouvait prendre autant de temps qu'elle le voulait: après tout, son cousin ne va pas la gronder pour être rentrer aussi tard, elle avait tout les droits dans sa vie. Mais elle ne se sentait plus heureuse, pourquoi? Elle n'arrivait plus à montrer ces vrais sentiments, depuis qu'IL est venu la voir... C'était la première et dernière fois que son cœur réagissait à un tel regard, à un tel sourire, une telle détermination... Aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus pareil, son regard ne reflétait rien, et son sourire s'était effacé avec sa détermination. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'elle se devait de faire quelque chose, même si il refuserait son aide, elle ne céderait pas et le rendra heureux comme il l'avait fait pour elle. Pouvait-elle le faire? Elle n'en était pas sûre, mais il fallait prendre le risque et combattre son gêne.

Alors que tout les membres de sa famille la croyait déjà entrain de rêver, elle est restée pourtant éveillé; pensant à trouver une solution comme si que c'était de sa faute si Naruto était dans cet état. Elle ne voulait bien sûr pas connaître la véritable cause, craignant que ça ne la fasse fuir. La seule manière de pouvoir être plus proche de lui c'est de ne pas trop le vexer, il n'est pas du genre à accepter l'opinion des autres aussi facilement, surtout si ça le concerne directement...

─ Non... Je dois arrêter de penser à ça...! Pensa-t-elle avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil (son lourd d'un piano...).

**_Le lendemain_**

Elle se réveilla dans un sursaut dû à la sonnerie de son portable, elle avait programmé de se lever aussi tôt que possible pour pouvoir suivre assez prêt sa cible. Même si ce jour est férié, elle va tout de même accomplir son but.

D'un grand pas, elle sortie de la maison se dirigeant vers le lieu où loge Uzumaki Naruto. Elle s'arrêta un instant, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle y aille? Connaissait-elle le bon chemin? Va-t-elle se perdre? Et c'est ainsi que son cerveau la hanta avec toutes sortes de théories irréfléchies, elle commença à en trembler, non, il ne fallait pas reculer, il faut terminer d'achever toute les promesses.

Oui! Je vais le faire!

Enfin arrivé devant la maison du blondinet, elle prit une grande inspiration avant d'avancer le pas vers la porte. Elle pensa alors qu'il serait préférable de ne pas attendre là-bas sans rien faire, se cacher derrière la maison serait fort mieux pour elle. Cette dernière se faufila donc doucement entre le mur extérieur et quelques arbres, elle jeta sa jambe en avant, sachant alors qu'elle arriverait bientôt dans un espace un peu plus élancé. Mais dès qu'elle s'arrêta pour prendre une pause, elle vit devant elle un visage horriblement constitué de traits dragonniers, ça ressemblait beaucoup plus à un affreux monstre qu'un inoffensif dragon...

─ Kyaaaaa! Cria-t-elle de toutes ses forces pour enfin commencer à prendre fuite.

Elle courut, courut, courut autant que possible. Fermant ses yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui l'opposait, jusqu'au moment où elle perdit la sensation de la terre, c'est à dire qu'elle était malheureusement tombé dans un trou. Mais était-ce vraiment le cas?

_**[Ce qui suit est le point de vue de Naruto]**_.

Non! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là? Je ne m'attendait pas du tout à ça moi! Y fallait pas que se soit elle! Non, pas elle! Pas celle qui m'a changé la vie... Pas celle que... Il faut la rattraper et au plus vite! J'enlève alors mon masque et me dirige vers son chemin, dont le parfum était sûrement sien. Oh non! Elle a traversé la route, vers... Vers l'usine désinfecté! Me***! Je cours encore plus rapidement mais rien à faire, elle est déjà entrée...

**_[Veuillez me pardonner mais ceci est la fin du PDV de Naruto]_**.

─ C'est mauvais... Fit-elle d'une voix étouffée. Je ne sens plus mes jambes, de plus que je ne vois plus rien... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

"_KRAAK_" était le bruit qu'elle avait entendu juste après avoir fini sa phrase, elle eut peurs, et ne put prononcer d'avantage de mots. Elle essaya d'avancer mais son tremblement (de corps... Haha...) l'empêchait de le faire. Un trait de lumière traversa l'endroit qui serrait sa gorge, puis un grand éclaircissement l'aveugla. Cela venait d'en haut.

─ Une fenêtre? Se demanda-t-elle.

─ Oui, elle n'était pas tombé dans un trou, mais entré dans une maison.

Quand elle put apercevoir la personne qui avait ouvert le représentant du soleil de cette pièce, elle ouvrit de grands yeux: Naruto était devant elle, tout souriant; ce qui la réchauffa encore plus que les rayons entrants.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça aussi épaté? Lui demanda-il. C'est que moi!

─ Euh... Je...

─ Arrêtes de te lamenter comme ça et viens!

Les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcer la rendirent encore plus déterminé que jamais, déterminé d'être avec lui. Elle se précipita dès lors vers lui, joues rosies de bonheur et yeux étincelants. En utilisant quelques grands cartons se trouvant auprès du mur qui portait sa sortie, elle monta pour arriver à un stade où il devait l'aider sinon elle allait tomber du mauvais côté. Elle prit enfin la main qu'il lui tendait, pour que ce dernier puisse la tirer vers lui.

Quand ils étaient finalement sur pieds.

─ Heureusement qu'il y avait un arbre juste devant cette fenêtre! Exclama-t-il soudainement. Tu vas bien?

─ B... Bien sur! Fit-elle nerveusement. Désolé de... Te fatiguer... Autant... Et mer-...

─ Ah non! La coupa-t-il. Je ne me fatigue pas du tout! Au contraire: C'est mon devoir de te protéger!

─ Huh?

─ Aishiteiru... Dit-il en dessinant chaque syllabe et la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle sentie son cœur rater un battement à la fraction d'une seconde. Il se retourna doucement vers elle, essayant de connaître son expression: Elle était rouge cramoisi (Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense que ce mot vient de "écrasé" et "moisit" mais ça ne prend le sens d'aucun d'eux... enfin, je sais que ça viens de "cramer" mais bon...). Il se leva alors, souriant non, pas pour se moquer d'elle.

─ Je voulais juste te... Te le dire... Maintenant que c'est fait je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ce que tu en pense, parce que je sais que c'est difficile de parler dans ce genre de conditions... Alors, je te laisse...

Il partit, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Enfin, elle ne l'avait écouté qu'avec une seule oreille, alors comment pouvait-elle lui répondre? Non, elle doit le rattraper, elle doit tout lui avouer! Mais ses jambes refusent de bouger...

─ À ta place je lui crierai son nom pour qu'il puisse entendre mes sentiments... Fit une voix qui apparût derrière elle.

Elle se retourna vers, découvrant une personne qu'elle connaissait grandement bien.

─ Sakura-chan?!...

─ Quoi? Tu ne me reconnais plus on dirait...

─ Non... C'est juste que...

─ Tu continue à me parler? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un air surprit. À ce rythme, tu ne pourras plus l'arrêter...

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses avait à peine finit de prononcer sa phrase que son amie commença à courir vers le blond qui s'éloignait. Elle était à présent satisfaite de son aide: Ils vont pouvoir se réunir éternellement.

Hinata arriva devant Naruto, qui avait sûrement entendu les sons que produisait ses grands pas puisqu'il s'était immobilisé sur place, en se retournant vers elle, cachant son regard.

─ Tu... Tu es méchant! Fit-elle en reprenant son souffle. Tu ne m'a même pas laissé te...

Elle s'arrêta, mit ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour se faire taire, et redevient rouge encore pire que la fois précédente.

─ Je suis méchant? Lui demanda-il.

─ Euh... Non non non non non non non non non! Ce... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Je voulais juste... Essaya-t-elle d'articuler avec gêne.

─ Tu voulais juste? Continua-t-il de répéter après elle.

Sentant son regard tranchant, elle leva timidement la tête vers lui et s'émerveilla de le voir aussi sérieux, malgré le sourire qu'il lui fit après, ses yeux azurs remplient de détermination à chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose de signifiant. Elle sourit devant cette image mais retrouva rapidement sa gêne.

─ Je n'arrives pas à le dire... C'est impossible...

─ Hein? Qu'est-ce qui est impossible?

« Aishiteiru... Je n'arrive pas à te le dire!

Il étouffa un rire, puis ne put s'empêcher de rire joyeusement devant elle, qui, au début ne comprit guère ce qui le rendait ainsi. Puis elle répéta intérieurement la dernière phrase qu'elle avait, apparemment, dite par grande inconscience.

─ Je vois que ce n'est plus impossible! Fit-il après un grand souffle qui témoignait de son ricanement.

─ Mais...

Il prolongea la tête vers elle et lui dit aussi gentiment que possible:

─ Tu es merveilleuse comme ça.»

Elle secoua la tête et comprit ce qui lui était arrivé, ce que sa conscience lui avait fait voir par grand désir: tout ce qui vient de se passer ne s'est pas vraiment passé en fait, elle s'était arrêtée sur le fait que sa déclaration était impossible et c'est tout. Le reste n'est qu'une imagination fictive qu'elle aurait voulut voir de tout son être. Elle avait raté sa chance, et elle ne pouvait plus avancer d'avantage... Elle leva la tête vers lui, il attendait toujours sa réponse: Qu'est-ce qui était impossible? Non, cela resterai définitivement une question à laquelle elle ne pourra jamais répondre. Elle remarqua que l'expression qui se dessinait sur le visage de celui qui a volé son cœur reflétait petit à petit en un ennui malheureux.

─ Je... Je suis désolée... Fit-elle doucement.

─ Pourquoi tu t'excuse?

─ Je ne suis... Pas encore...

─ Ah! La coupa-t-il. Ne te torture pas le moral rien que parce que je ne suis pas fait pour toi! Écoute, (il mit une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Hinata) ne prend pas ce genre de choses comme un grand obstacle pour bloquer ta vie: Continue d'avancer!

Des larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux, mais elle baissa la tête pour l'empêcher de les remarquer.

Comment ça? Il n'est pas fait pour elle? Ce genre de choses ne sont rien pour pouvoir avancer et vivre comme on se doit de le faire? Est-ce qu'il est au moins conscient de ce qu'il vient de lui dire, au moins? Elle était tellement pathétique... Lui, il pense sûrement qu'elle ne ressent rien envers lui, et malgré ça, il continue de l'encourager à continuer ainsi... À l'ignorer!

Elle se retourna du regard qui lui devenait insupportable, et courut une seconde fois sans connaître ce qui lui faisait face. Ses jambes ne pouvaient plus porter ce poids, elle allai pleurer ce qui va rendre son corps encore plus faible... Mais elle avançait: C'est ce qu'il lui avait demander de faire, n'est-ce pas? La colère commença à se mélanger avec quelques larmes qui lui coulaient sans prévenir, sa vitesse se brisa, elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua faiblement qu'elle était devant sa maison. En utilisant sa clé, elle déverrouilla la serrure et entra doucement, en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit.

─ Tu as pleuré? Lança une voix non loin de la porte.

Elle sursauta puis vit son cousin adossé à un mûr, un verre de café à la main, la dévisageant presque aussi anormalement que d'habitude.

─ Tu te fais des idées, lui mentit-elle, je viens à peine de me réveiller c'est pour ça...

─ Je n'ai pas trouvé ton verre, as-tu prit ton petit-déjeuné? L'interrogea-t-il.

─ P... Pas encore...

─ Alors rejoins-moi...

Il entra dans la cuisine après lui avoir fait signe de tête de le suivre sans discuter. Comme si elle pouvait lui refuser quoi que se soit! Elle essuya ses yeux, prit un grand souffle suivit d'un soupir plus fort et entra à son tour à la cuisine.

─ Merci... Fit-elle en s'asseyant après avoir remarqué qu'il lui avait tout préparé.

─ Ce n'est pas grand chose... En fait, dit-il en posant son verre sur la table; on doit faire quelques courses aujourd'hui, c'est un beau jour.

─ D'accord...

Il se leva et lui dit avant de partir:

─ Je vais me préparer.

Elle était maintenant seule, elle pouvait se relâcher un peu. Si son cousin remarque quoi que se soit d'anormal chez-elle, ce ne sera plus facile: Il va rechercher la source de cette histoire et s'il arrive à Naruto... Mieux vaut ne rien imaginer! Elle se leva en chantant une chanson pour oublier tout ce refus-ménage et nettoya la cuisine, en attendant sagement son aîné.

**_Dans un tout autre endroit._**

─ Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de le lui dire dans un endroit pareil? Demanda une autre fois la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

─ Parce que tu juges que l'endroit est important... Lui répondit ennuyeusement le blond.

─ Tu l'as blessée...

─ Je sais.

Sakura eu un éclair de colère et frappa le bond qui leur servait de table.

─ NARUTO! Cria-t-elle en même temps les deux gobelets vides qui se trouvaient dans leur soi-disante table, tombèrent par terre.

─ S... Sakura-chan... Se réveilla-t-il enfin.

─ Sais-tu à quel point elle t'aime?

─ Mais elle hésite encore, je la laisse prendre son temps!

─ NON! Cria-t-elle encore ce qui terrorisa le jeune homme. Hinata n'est pas du genre à prendre son temps: Tu l'as complètement démoralisé en l'encourageant de ne rien t'avouer!

─ Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse maintenant?

─ La journée est encore longue! Débrouille-toi tout seul!

─ Mais...

─ C'est ta punition!

Elle bouda, c'était trop tard à présent pour lui demander de l'aide. Et puis, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle lui donne un coup-de-pouce: tant de fois où il était misérablement problématique! Bah... Si son destin est ainsi, il faut apprendre à l'accepter.

─ C'est bon, je n'ai pas le choix...

_**Revenant aux Hyûgas.**_

Hinata et Neji avaient décidé d'aller faire les courses dans le grand marché qui se trouvait dans leur ville. Elle marchait juste derrière son cousin, le suivait, lui obéissait... C'était toujours de la sorte et elle ne râlait jamais. Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant un marchant qui vendait des pastèques.

─ Tu en veux? Demanda Neji à sa cadette.

─ S... Si tu le veux toi aussi...

Le marchant regardant la scène soupira: ses deux là ne changeront jamais, toujours à avoir ce genre de discussion inanimée.

─ Donnez-moi la meilleur, Oji-San. Le réveilla-t-il.

─ Comme si c'était fait!

Le temps que son cousin termine de négocier avec le fameux marchand, son esprit repartit loin vers le jeune homme de ses rêves. Elle repensa au fait que la seule chose qu'elle avait réussi à faire c'est de le traiter de "méchant" en lui disant que quelque chose était impossible avant de s'excuser et s'enfuir... Que va-t-il penser de ça? Il va sûrement déduire que ce qui était impossible, c'est que ses sentiments deviennent réciproques.

Elle sentie une main lui secouer l'épaule, ce qui l'arracha de sa rêverie et la ramena à la vie réelle. Mais ce qu'elle réussit à comprendre est que son aîné commence déjà à la soupçonnée.

─ Qu'est-ce que t'as aujourd'hui? La questionna-t-il. Depuis ce matin tu réagit bizarrement...

─ Tu... Tu te trempes, fit-elle en fuyant le croisement de leur regards; je suis juste un peu fatigué...

─ Hum... Lâcha-t-il tout simplement.

─ On prend un peu de pommes? Lui demanda-t-elle en changeant de sujet.

─ C'est tout droit à gauche, vas-y toute seule j'ai autre chose à faire...

─ D'accord! Sourit-elle.

Elle suivi ses ordre mais son expression changea dès qu'elle lui donna le dos. Ce n'est guère une bonne nouvelle! Elle doit absolument oublier Naruto, oui, c'est l'unique solution.

Elle rompit une énième fois le contacte avec son esprit, mais, en levant le visage un peu plus haut elle percuta une personne. Le choc l'expédia loin et la fit tomber.

─ E... Excusez-moi...! Essaya-t-elle sans regarder la personne.

─ Ne t'excuse pas, s'il te plaît.

Ouvrant de grands yeux, elle jeta un regard vers la voix qui fit presque ressortir son cœur battant la chamade.

─ Na... Naruto...

─ Désolé. Dit-il en lui tendant sa main pour l'aider.

D'une main hésitante elle accepta son aide. Ce dernier la tira, et malheureusement c'était bien la peine d'hésiter, puisque au moment où elle se leva leurs visages se rapprochèrent un peu trop au goût du jeune homme; mais assez pour que les joues de la jeune fille s'empourprent. Elle s'éloigna de lui, elle ne pouvait pas rester d'avantage à lui parler alors qu'il pense l'avoir rejeté. Si elle veut vraiment l'oublier mieux vaut ne plus le voir.

─ Je dois partir... Dit-elle sèchement en évitant de le regarder avant de relancer sa marche.

─ Non, attend! L'arrêta-t-il en la tirant doucement du bras.

Elle se retourna, tremblante. Elle ne pourra plus supporter ce contacte si longtemps qu'elle ne le veuille, c'est pourquoi, elle agit violemment en enlevant la main qui emprisonnait son bras, et elle partie en vitesse; mais cette fois-ci, elle regardait bien ce qui l'opposait.

─ Comment je vais m'y prendre maintenant moi? Pensa-t-il intérieurement.

Il se décida à la suivre, quoi qu'il arrive, il ne la perdra pas de vue. Enfin... C'est ce qu'il croyait être une simple tâche: Comment pouvait-il deviner que sa cible allait tout droit vers son cousin? Non, il n'allait pas abandonner!

─ SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Cria-t-il en annulant sa poursuite.

Remarquant les regards des passant, il changea de chemin et sortit du marché. Soupirant à plusieurs reprises, il décida de trouver quelque chose de plus sûr qu'une amie prête à le tuer si il échoue à cette mission.

─ Au voleur! S'écria un marchant non loin de notre héros. Il a volé mes paniers!

Sans attendre, Naruto poursuivit le dénommé voleur et d'un pas rapide, le rattrapa. Il lui bloqua les main après avoir reprit le bien volé.

─ Sale gosse! D'quoi tu t'mèles?!

Il ne répondit pas à cette attaque et le tira jusqu'au marché, où il rendu les paniers avant de le jeter aux bras d'un policier qui était venu l'aider.

─ Tu es courageux, mon garçon.

─ Attention! Il va s'échapper. Fit-il remarquer puis reprit sa marche, les main derrière la tête.

Mais sa tranquillité ne resta point aussi solide: Plusieurs personnes aux visages justifiant leurs but: saccager tout le marché.

─ T'crois que j'suis venu t'seul?! Ria diaboliquement le voleur, les bras ligotés.

─ Kusso... Fit entendre Naruto.

Il n'avait pourtant pas tord de soupirer autant: le marché est dorénavant complètement encerclé de brigands. Les femmes ont commencé à paniquer et c'est à cette occasions que quelques-uns des malfaiteurs les prirent en otages.

─ Ils nous ont tendu un piège avec celui-là! Dit le policier en montrant le voleur encore entrain de rire.

─ C'est de ma faute, je dois arranger ça... Fit le blond en avançant rapidement vers l'entré principale du marché.

─ Non, arrête petit! C'est à nous de s'en chargé! L'avertit le plus âgés des deux.

Cependant, c'était déjà trop tard, Naruto était entré dans le marché, d'un pas déterminé.

─ Au rapport! Utilisa le policier avec son talkie-walkie. J'ai besoin de renforts, le marché a été attaqué... Bla Bla Bla... (Non, il n'a pas arrêté de parler mais c'est moi qui est entrain de dépasser c'est tout).

**_Au marché._**

─ Aller! Du nerf! Cria joyeusement un des brigands. Dépêchez-vous de mettre tout ce qui est précieux dans ses sachets!

Naruto arriva assez tôt pour voir cette scène, puis de remarquer que tout le monde leur obéissait: Marchands, hommes, femmes et même enfants. La colère lui monta jusqu'au crâne et il serra son poing pour ne pas sauter sur le parleur et lui en coller une. Mais il resta silencieux un moment, il se devait de bien agir pour ne pas créer des opportunités aux brigands de sacrifier un des otages.

Il vit alors une personne se rapprocher: Le cousin de Hinata?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout, il va tout gâcher! Pensa Naruto en le voyant avancer vers les brigands. Puis il comprit malheureusement ce qui le poussait à agir ainsi: Sa sœur était parmi les otages, et elle était tombé par grande malchance sur le pire brigand... C'était sûrement le chef.

─ T'approche pas, microbe! Cria le boss en remarquant Neji.

─ N... Ni... San... Trembla Hinata ne pouvant respirer normalement.

─ Toi fermes-là! Se retourna-t-il vers elle en serrant son étreinte.

Elle ne put supporter d'avantage et elle s'évanouit, faisant balancer ses bras hors de la portée de son malfaiteur. Non, tous deux ne pouvaient rester ainsi les bras croisés à regarder l'être le plus chers à leurs yeux souffrir autant. D'autres victimes de cet affreux rassemblement de brigands peuvent payer même plus cher qu'elle. Naruto, Neji, sans se rendre compte, se lancèrent sur le boss en même temps et si rapidement que ses coéquipiers ne purent le protéger de ces deux attaques.

Leurs mains assommèrent le boss, qui tomba en arrière, les yeux virant au blanc.

─ Teme! S'écria deux ou trois brigands après avoir vu la scène.

─ Vous allez l'payez chers! Fit un autre en montrant des yeux rouges de colère.

Naruto regarda alors Neji qui, par pur hasard le regarda aussi. Ce dernier porta sa sœur et fit signe à son nouvel ami pour lui créer un passage vers la sortie. Le demandé comprit rapidement et se mit devant les Hyûgas en position de défense, et quand leurs ennemis commencèrent à s'approcher d'eux il la changea en position d'attaque.

─ Eh vous autres! S'écria un gros moche en s'adressant à ceux qui tenaient les otages. Lâchez ses trucs, on'a plus b'soin! V'nez v'baggarer!

─ C'est impardonnable ce genre de langage...

─ C'est toi l'minus de la dernière fois?! S'écria un brigand.

─ Et c'est vous celui qui faisait des fautes d'orthographes?! L'attaqua Naruto.

─ Saleté... Lâcha-t-il. V'nez les gars! (il se retourna vers lui) Cette fois-ci t'es mort toi!

Deux brigands allèrent vers la porte et la bloquèrent, de ce fait, personne ne sort et personne n'entre. La police dont on entendait la sirène ne pourra pas encore les aider. Mais ce n'est pas assez pour arrêter un Naruto prêt à tout pour aider ses amis. Il courut alors vers le premier adversaire qui n'eut même pas le temps de faire un seul réflexe, puis le deuxième, le troisième, ça n'en finissait pas. Il arriva devant l'un d'eux qui ne prit même pas attention au fait qu'il tenait un couteau, non, il voulait l'utiliser exprès. Notre héros essaya de se rapprocher de lui sans lui donner d'ouvertures, mais ce n'était pas si facile que ça en avait l'air. Neji eu la bonne idée de courir vers une autre sortie à l'arrière, mais son ami n'en savait rien de ce changement de plan, alors il se retourna, et là, il sentit son âme sortir tellement sa lui a fait mal: Le brigand l'avait poignardé et juste après il ressortit le couteau du corps du blessé qui s'étala par-terre.

─ Ha! Ricana le coupable. C'est tout c'que t'peux faire?

Après avoir fait signe à quelques-uns, ils commencèrent tous à lui donner des coups de pieds. Mais ça ne leur servait à rien: il était déjà inconscient.

**_Trois heures plus tard._**

_Je ne vois rien... Où suis-je? Je ne sens rien n'en plus... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? J'ai mal... Très mal... Quelque chose me fait vibrer maintenant... Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive...?_

─ Merci docteur...

─ C'est mon travail, essayez juste de ne pas le déranger, il se doit de prendre une grande pause...

─ Comptez sur moi...

_Je ne reconnaît aucune voix... Je vois... On m'a sûrement abandonné et quelqu'un a eu pitié de moi... Et maintenant il m'a aidé... Ou sinon, ses satanés de brigands ont utilisé mes organes... Bouhouhou... Mais alors comment suis-je encore en vie? J'abandonne la deuxième... On m'a abandonné..._

─ OÙ EST NARUTO?!

_S... Sakura-chan?!... Aaah... C'est elle qui a eu pitié de moi... J'ai pas de chance de tomber sur elle..._

─ Doucement mademoiselle...! Il dois se reposer au calme...!

_Au calme tu dis...? Mon cerveau commence déjà à m'agacer avec des hypothèses... Mais il a raison: Je me dois de prendre des initiatives... Oh, on frappe à la porte..._

─ S... Sumimasen...

_Maintenant c'est Hinata?! Alors elles ont toutes les deux eu pitié de moi... Au moins c'est des filles..._

─ Il va mieux?

_C... C'est la voix de... De Kakashi-Sensei?!... Mais alors... On m'a pas abandonné?!_

─ YAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU! Cria Naruto en sautant de son lit mais retomba directement car il avait mal et ne pouvait plus bouger.

─ Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a prit de sauter comme ça! Jeune homme! Vous êtes blessé! Cria à son tour une infirmière.

─ Il a sûrement fait un rêve...

Tout le monde rit et Naruto rougit un peu (UN PEU!← pour que ça vous rentre dans la tête, désolé, j'ai du mal avec le rouge...). Ce dernier regarda Hinata, puis détourna le regard vers les autres pour qu'il lui explique ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence.

─ Après qu'on t'a poignardé... Commença enfin Kakashi. Neji-Kun avait déjà réussi à sortir et la police s'est chargé du reste... Bien sûr, on t'a directement emmené à l'hôpital et ce n'est qu'après déjà Deux heures et demi que tu t'es réveillé. Finit-il en regardant sa montre.

─ Tout le monde va bien? Demanda-t-il faiblement.

─ Ne t'en souci pas. Lui répondit Sakura. Les hommes en bleu savent très bien ce qu'il font.

─ Elle ne l'avait pas comprit, pas Sakura, mais Hinata. Quand il avait dit "Tout le monde" ça la concernait elle aussi, il était toujours inquiet.

─ Bon... Fit l'infirmière en souriant. Il faut le laisser se reposer...

Tous comprirent alors et sortirent de la salle, l'infirmière la dernière qui allait éteindre la lumière quand soudain, Naruto l'appela.

─ Attendez, Onee-san...

─ Que veux-tu? Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

─ J'ai un service à vous demander... Mais n'en parlez à personne...

_**Avec Hinata. **(l'émission la plus extraordinaire à ne pas rater! -w-" Ok... Je déconne un peu là...)._

Elle marchait paisiblement dans le jardin de l'hôpital (qui est super beau ← Je sais pas ce que j'ai hein...). Regardant le ciel, son esprit était loin...

─ Hinata-San? Fit une voix, l'arrachant de l'admiration du ciel.

─ O... Oui?

─ Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît.

─ D'accord... Obéissait-elle.

Mais que voulait l'infirmière elle même de Hinata? On le saura dans quelques... Euh... Cela dépend de votre vitesse de lecture alors je ne peux, malheureusement pour vous, rien dire.

Elles marchèrent en direction de la chambre où se trouvait Naruto. Entré dans la dite chambre, l'infirmière sourit à notre héroïne et refermera la porte de la salle après en être ressortit. Hinata se retourna vers Naruto: Lui seul était la source d'explications, mais il lui sourit et et lui demanda de s'asseoir.

─ Je voulais te... Parler... Commença-t-il.

Elle baissa la tête.

─ Enfin... Je voulais juste m'excuser pour ce matin... Je t'es encouragé alors qu'il fallait pas... Continua-t-il.

─ N... Non... Ce n'est pas ta faute...

─ Je ne veux pas que tu pense de moi comme ça... Tu sais, au début, je croyais que tu me détestais...

─ Hein?

─ En te voyant me fuir... Je croyais que tu me détestais. Mais j'ai eu tord: tes yeux ne montraient aucune haine... Et puis, Sakura n'a rien voulut me dire à ton sujet... Elle m'avait dit que c'était un secret le fait que tu me fuyait comme ça, et je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi... (Eh MER** ça rime... j'aime pas les rimes! oAo) Et puis, on se rencontrait à chaque fois sans se rendre compte... (Il s'arrêta).

Elle avait commencé à pleurer.

─ A... Ai-je dit quelque chose de... Mal? Lui demanda-t-il.

─ Non... Trembla-t-elle en secouant la tête. Je... Je ne m'attendais pas à ça... Ça me touche beaucoup... Continue s'il te plaît...

─ Non, c'est à toi de continuer. Dit-il soudainement en la montrant du doigt.

─ Moi...?

─ Tu n'a rien à me dire? Bouda-t-il.

Elle comprit ses arrières pensée et ses joues redevinrent cramoisies (Ok! Deuxième analyse de ce mot! Je pense que "moisit" c'est une tomate, et cette dernière devient très rouge quand elle l'est. Et "écrasé" c'est quand une tomate est moisit en même temps écrasé c'est comme si on parlait des joues qui deviennent rouge et ce rouge là s'étale puisqu'il est "écrasé"! Voilà, merci pour avoir lu quelque chose de complètement stupide comme vous! Ah non, je me suis trempé! Vous êtes encore plus stupide! Quoi? J'ai prit toute la place? Je parle toute seule? Ah mais vous aussi lisez tout seul espèce de baka! *perd tout signe de sagesse*).

─ T... Tu voudrais que je te le dise maintenant? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

─ Je ne vais plus t'encourager à abandonner.

Elle prit une feuille et un stylo à bille (sortis de nul part...), et commença à écrire, quand elle eut finit, elle la lui tendu.

─ "_Aishiteiru_"... Lit-il à haute voix, puis se retourna vers elle. Ce que je viens de dire est pour toi, et ce que tu as écrit est pour moi... Cette feuille sera notre trésor alors?

Ce n'était guère une question attendant une réponse, mais une affirmation attendant un sourire.

**_Fin_**

* * *

Voilà voilà, on arrive à la fin. Disons que ça va alors? je ne suis pas devenue folle avant la fin, heureusement! Parce que des fois, j'ai tendance à dire tout et n'importe quoi et je ne sais m'arrêter, veuillez m'excuser...

J'espère que cet OS vous a plu ne serait-ce que pour quelques détails seulement :)

J'attend vos reviews avec impatience :D

_Ja ne_!


End file.
